vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Warrior (Xenoverse)
Summary Little is know about the Future Warriors life before he joined the time patrol what is know is that Future Trunks used sheron to summon him with the wish ‘shenron bring me a warrior with the power to help me protect space and time’ it should be noted shenron ask the future warrior for permission before bringing him to the time patrol. His race height weight etc. is chosen by the player at the beginning of the game however the time patroller in the promotional material is always the same Powers and Stats Tier: At least low 5-B | 4-B| 2-C Name: Future Warrior Varies depending on player choice. it was revealed in xenoverse 2 that the Future Warrior in the trailer named is Ace Origin: Dragon ball Xenoverse Gender: Can be male or female depending on player choice male in trailer Age: Unknown do to the extremely slow ageing of saiyans it is difficult to tell the age of the Future Warrior in the trailer. Classification: elite time Portroler, saiyan. majin, namekian,frost demon,human. Is a saiyan in the trailer. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes, Skilled in martial arts, Energy Sensing, Can significantly amplify their power with Kaio-Ken (Up to x20) or various transformations (Including Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 (Sayian only) and Unlocked Potential), Body Control (Majin and Namekian only), Can greatly increase their power after recovering from fatal injuries (Saiyan only), Regeneration (Mid as a Namekian, Mid-High as a Majin), Transmutation (Via Candy Beam, Majin only), Can create flashes of light to blind their opponents, Teleportation (Via Instant Transmission and Kai Kai), Can switch bodies with their enemy, Energy Absorption (Via Drain Field and Drain Charge), Telekinesis, Time Stop, Ice Manipulation (Can freeze opponents and drastically drop their body temperature for similar effect), Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the effects of Demigra's Dark Magic) Attack Potency: At least small planet level (capable of standing again Raddits well empowered by dark magic) | solar system level ( could fight cell well empowered with dark magic ) | Universal level+ ( could defeat demon god demigra well he had the power of Toky Toky whose eggs hatch into entire time lines) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (could keep up with radish well empowered by dark magic) | Massively FTL (able to keep up with super perfect cell well he was empowered by dark magic) | Massively FTL+ ( can keep up with beerus and wiss well they are somewhat serious ) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: class XJ | class XPJ | Universal + Durability: at least Small Planet level| Solar system level |'Universal level+' Stamina: Likely high ( can fight many enemies at once without tiring) Range: standard melee range several thousand kilometers with ki |standard melee range solar system level with ki multi universe with instant transmission and kia kia | standered melee range universal+ with ki Multi universe with instant transmission and kia kia Standard Equipment: a scoter several healing capsouls Intelligence:Extreme learned from everyone from buu to piccolo, videl to gohan beerus to the elder kia and knows most moves in the franchise Weaknesses: his transformations can wear him down over time Feats: defeat demon god demigra learned from most characters in the franchise Notable Attacks/Techniques: full least here http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_techniques_used_by_the_Future_Warrior#Masked_Future_Warrior Key: Start of game | mid game/cell saga |end game/ DLC| Note: xenoverse takes place in the anime timeline that leads into super and not GT as shown when frieza recognised cooler in xenoverse 2 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Non Canon Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters Category:Teleportation user Category:Ice Users Category:T Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users